Un día con los Koopalings
by Vivian theShadowSiren
Summary: ¿Suena como a un día de campo o algo pacífico, no? Pues no es así, jeje! Esta vez parece que los Koopalings tiene la suerte de su lado, destruyendo lo que pueden del BeanBean Kingdom, secuestrando esta vez a Peasley y a Peach ¿Alguna forma de mostrarle a


Ok, esta es mi primera fanfic publicada, así que espero la disfruten. Mis personajes favoritos son los Koopalings, Junior, el Príncipe Peasley y Vivian con las Shadow Sirens. Por ahora esto es lo que les traigo, y espero reviews eh! Espero les guste y esperen próximamente una fanfic dedicada a las Shadow Sirens ok? Me despido: Vivian, the Shadow Siren nn

"Un día con los Koopalings"

Cierto día, en el castillo de Bowser, el mismo rey Koopa se encontraba fastidiado en su trono real. El único que lo acompañaba era su querido hijo Junior. El día estaba tan fastidioso que no hallaba que hacer, tan aburrido que ni siquiera se le venía la idea de formular un plan para acabar con Mario... hasta que de pronto sonó la puerta. Bowser se preguntaba quién podría ser. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa: ¡Eran los Koopalings, que habían ido a visitarlo!. Todos entraron rápida y felizmente.

Junior: ¿Quién es, papá?

Iggy: Wow...¡¡al fin estoy de vuelta en casa!

Larry: ¿Ya podemos jugar tennis? Eh, eh! O

Morton: A un lado enanos, ¡¡yo llegué a casa primero! )

Roy: Hey, papá, ¿qué hay de comer? /

Ludwing: Yahoo! 0

Lemmy: Hey, ¿hace cuanto que no venía a la casa?

Wendy: (entrando apenas) Oigan, inútiles! Yo llegué primero! Son unos inmaduros! Las mujeres van primero no lo creen! ¬ - - -xxxx

(De pronto todos se paran y ven a Junior en su pequeña sillita)

Koopalings: (todos a la vez) Hey, ¿quién eres tú? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Eres nuevo? Eh, eh? OOUUU

Junior: (gritando) PAPÁ!

Bowser: (llegando rápidamente) ¡¡¿Qué ocurre Junior!

Junior: ¿Quiénes son estos locos! P

Koopalings: (renegando) NO SOMOS UNOS LOCOS! QUÉ TE CREES, ENANO! O

Bowser: UU Ahhh, cielos... em... hijo...te presento a ... a tus hermanos...

(De repente se ve una escena de shock en Junior)

Junior: (shockeado) ¡¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ! ¿Y-Y YO TENGO... HERMANOS MAYORES!

Koopalings: xO ¿QUÉ! ¿TENEMOS A UN NUEVO HERMANO MENOR! NOOOOOOOOO!

Wendy: ¡Pinto la raya! Yo marcaré mi lado desde ahora en este enorme castillo! ¬ (marca la mitad del lugar)

Larry: Oye! No puedes hacer eso! No puedes quedarte con la mitad del castillo!

Lemmy: ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en nadie! Debo proteger mi territorio!

Bowser: (entre tanto escándalo de los Koopalings y Junior) ¡SIILLEEENNCCIIIOOO! ...AQUÍ NADIE MANDA MÁS QUE YO! ¿ENTENDIDO! ESTE ES MI CASTILLO! Y USTEDES OBEDECERÁN LAS REGLAS! ¿DE ACUERDO? /

Todos: Síiii... querido padre... (todos se voltean a su lado contrario) ¬ - - - xxx

Wendy: Desde ahora cada quién vivirá por su lado! ¬o¬

Todos los demás: Sí! Y no quiero ver a nadie en mi cuarto! Es mi propiedad! (se van y azotan las puertas)

Bowser: UU Empiezo a creer que era mejor cuando los envié de vacaciones a esos 7 Koopalings... Ahhhhh...

Junior: Papá...¿verdad que ellos no son mis hermanos? ¬¬- - - -xx

Bowser: Emmm... (cambiando de tema) ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Ya es hora de que te duermas! (va y lo arropa en su cama)

Junior: Em... ¬¬UU Papá... (Bowser sale del cuarto casi huyendo)... Apenas son...las 5 de la tarde... UUU

A la mañana siguiente...

Wendy: (bostezando) Ahhh... buenos días, inútiles! ... ¬o¬

Todos: ..Hola, Wendy... ¬¬

Junior: Oigan... ya estoy harto... ¿por qué pelean tanto? ¿Por qué no nos llevamos bien como hermanos?

Larry: ...Es cierto... apenas regresamos de unas largas vacaciones en la playa... y ya nos estamos llenando de insultos P

Morton: Sí... mejor hagamos una tregua...

Iggy: Ok... jeje... (todos incluso Junior se dan la mano)

Wendy: Hey, ¿qué les parece si le damos una sorpresa a nuestro padre?

Ludwig: ¿A qué te refieres, Wendy?

Wendy: Salgamos afuera, a dar caos a este reino!

Junior: ¿Te refieres al patético BeanBean Kingdom?

Larry: ¿Por qué no?...Aquí no hay Mario ni nadie que nos moleste!

Ludwig: SI! Mario está en el Mushroom Kingdom y nunca podrá venir hasta acá! Jeje! P

Wendy: Entonces ya está! ¡Vamos!

Los 7 Koopalings salen con Junior hacia el BeanBean Kingdom

Por otro lado, en el Castillo BeanBean...

Peasley: Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a este reino... Mario, Luigi... Princesa Peach... P

Peach: Espero que esta vez ya no tengamos tantos problemas como los de antes... u.u

Peasley: Tranquila, princesa... No creo que pase algo malo ahora que Cackletta y Fawful están muertos... uu

Los cuatro entraron al castillo

Peasley: (paseando por el castillo) Como verán... Se han hecho ciertas modificaciones en el tamaño del castillo, hemos creado habitaciones más amplias para las visitas... u.u

Luigi: Wooooww... o.O

Mario: (hace señas de aprobación) Ajá...

Peach: Esto es maravilloso! Al fin unas buenas vacaciones si enemigos!

Mientras... en los jardines del reino...

Ludwig: Ok, niños... ya saben que el genio aquí soy yo! Así que vayamos al grano! ¿tienen algún plan?

Lemmy: (junto a su gemelo, Iggy) No habíamos pensado... o.O

Iggy: ... en eso o.O

Wendy: Miren! ¿Por qué no dejamos a nuestro "nuevo" hermanito planear algo? u.u

Junior: Mmm... eso es muy amable de su parte... (pensando con los ojos cerrados y su mano en la barbilla) Pues...

Koopalings: (mirando a Junior) ¬¬UUU

Junior: / MMMMMMMM... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Koopalings: uúXXX

Junior: ...¡¿Por qué no hacemos lo que cada uno sabe hacer! UUU

Koopalings!!! AYYYYYY!

Ludwig: ¡Todos ustedes son pésimos! ¡Aburren! ¡No tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer un plan malévolo! O

Wendy: (maquillándose) Awww, guarda los sinónimos para Morton, quieres? ¬o¬

Roy: Simple! Usemos nuestros cetros mágicos para destruir lo que podamos, entremos primero al castillo BeanBean y ataquemos por sorpresa, luego secuestramos a su amado príncipe y no podrán dañarnos puesto que lo tenemos de rehén! P

Todos: ...Wwwwwooooowwww! OOuuuu

Ludwig: ...o.O Brillante!

Larry: ¡AL ATAQUE! XD

Y en el castillo BeanBean...

Lady Lima: ¿Todo está bien?

Peasley, Mario, Luigi y Peach: Sí, no se preocupe... nn

Lady Lima: La Reina está muy feliz de que sus amigos hayan venido a visitarlo, Príncipe...u.u

Peasley: Qué bueno... creo que todos lo estamos...

De pronto se escucha una explosión dentro del palacio

Peasley: ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO!

Los Koopalings habían entrado al castillo destruyendo todo a su paso

Junior: (con su brocha) Excelente plan, chicos! P

(De la nada aparece Peasley con su espada lista para luchar)

Koopalings: (incluyendo a Junior) AHHHHHHHH! OoO! (se detienen)

Peasley: Alto ahí, malvados! O me veré obligado a detenerlos yo solo! O

Wendy: Ja! Querido! No sabes lo tonto y absurdo que suenas! ) Pues, a como yo lo veo nosotros somos 8 y tú solo eres uno P

Peasley: Deberían pensarlo ustedes dos veces! ) (aparecen Mario y Luigi detrás del príncipe)

Koopalings: NO ES POSIBLE! ¡¡¿MM—M-M MARIO! O

Morton: UU La desgracia nos persigue!

Wendy: No es momento de tirar la toalla! A luchar! Vamos, Koopalings! (mira a Peasley) P Creo k es hora de multiplicarse!

Luigi: ¡Los Koopalings! ¡¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí!

(Wendy se multiplica y comienza a atacar con su cetro)

Ludwig: (atacando) A esto le llamo música para mis oídos! Je je! XP

Mario: (saca su martillo y golpea a cada una de las Wendys para encontrar a la verdadera)

Wendy: (notándolo) Ush! Pero que molestia! (lanza su ataque de anillos pero Peasley los rechaza con su espada) O Maldición!

Peasley: ¿Quién está cuidando a Peach! O

Luigi: o.O Buena pregunta!

Wendy: (le hace una seña a Morton, Roy y a Larry) por lo bajo Tomen a la princesa, nosotros nos encargamos de Peasley! ¬u¬

(Morton, Roy y Larry asienten) (Luego Wendy les hace señas a Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy y Junior)

Lemmy: Vamos, Hop! (Ambos empiezan a girar distrayendo a Peasley, Mario y Luigi)

Peasley: o Ahhhh! Me mareo!

Mario y Luigi: Ahhhh!

(Wendy y los otros toman a Peasley y lo arrastran hacia las afueras del castillo, mientras Roy, Morton y Larry sacan a Peach por otro lado)

Luigi: (recobrando la razón) Rápido, Mario! Se escapan! O

Ludwig: (a Junior) Dos pájaros de un tiro! )

Junior: Doble secuestro, doble recompensa! XDD

Peach: (como en M&LSSS) Mario! Luigi!

Roy: UU ¿Acaso es lo único que sabe gritar!

Morton: ¬¬UU Todo es parte del trabajo!

Larry: ¡Dejen de quejarse y corran! Hay que llegar al castillo! O

Continuará...


End file.
